The present invention relates generally to pyrotechnic gas generators for inflatable restraint devices, and more particularly to such a gas generator having two propellant beds in separate combustion chambers that are independently ignitable to discharge gas via a common plenum.
Inflatable restraint systems or xe2x80x9cairbagxe2x80x9d systems have become a standard feature in many new vehicles. These systems have made significant contributions to automobile safety, however, as with the addition of any standard feature, they increase the cost, manufacturing complexity and weight of most vehicles. Technological advances addressing these concerns are therefore welcomed by the industry. In particular, the gas generator or inflator used in many occupant restraint systems tends to be the heaviest, most complex component. Thus, simplifying the design and manufacturing of airbag inflators, while retaining optimal function, has long been a goal of automotive engineers.
Typical inflators are constructed having an elongate metallic body. Because many inflators utilize pyrotechnic gas generant compounds to produce inflation gas for the associated airbag, the inflator structure is necessarily robust, making such inflators correspondingly heavy. An increasingly popular and useful inflator style uses multiple, selectively activated gas generant charges. In such systems, the multiple propellant beds disposed within the inflator body may be ignited either simultaneously or serially. Certain vehicle and occupant parameters may justify firing both propellant beds in the event of a crash. Other scenarios may be best addressed by firing only one of the propellant charges, or firing the charges sequentially, with a delay between the two events. In order to avoid sympathetic ignition of one charge during firing of the other, the combustion chambers must generally be fluidly isolated. The relatively large forces on the inflator generated by the combustion of pyrotechnics therein requires the internal partitions and other structural members of the inflator that fluidly isolate the charges to be relatively sturdy, further adding to the weight of the inflator.
Various schemes have developed for constructing sturdy, internally partitioned multi-chamber inflators. One approach involves inserting a partition into interior of the inflator, then crimping or roll-forming the inflator body to retain the partition. This approach has proven effective, however, in many circumstances a heavier-duty/thicker inflator body must be used that will withstand the crimping and/or roll forming process. Such inflator bodies can be quite heavy, and the manufacturing process is relatively complicated given processing steps necessary to secure the internal partitions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a gas generator having two combustion chambers that supply inflation gas to an inflatable restraint device via a common plenum, wherein a partitioning assembly fluidly isolates the chambers and is structurally independent of the inflator body.
In accordance with the foregoing and other objects of the invention, an inflator for an inflatable restraint system in an automobile is provided. The inflator preferably includes an elongate inflator body having a first and a second end and a plurality of inflation apertures. The inflator body defines a first combustion chamber wherein a first propellant charge is positioned. A partitioning assembly is nested within the inflator body, and positioned proximate the second end, the partitioning assembly defining a second combustion chamber wherein a second propellant charge is positioned. The inflator further includes a first and a second initiator, the initiators operably associated with the first and second propellant charges, respectively. The initiators are selectively operable to ignite the propellant charges, thereby supplying an inflation gas via the first chamber to an inflatable restraint cushion.